Un Secret Bien Gardé
by Voidonce
Summary: Komui fait tous pour protéger sa petite Lenalee des garçons… S'il savait… YURI


**Titre:**** Un Secret bien gardé**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Couple:**** Miranda x Lenalee (eh oui, du Yuri x) Je ne pensais VRAIMENT pas en écrire un un jour que ce soit pour moi-même ou pour un site comme O_o)**

**Résumé:**** Komui fait tous pour « protéger » sa petite Lenalee des garçons… S'il savait…**

**Je sais que j'ai déjà commencée à écrire une fanfiction mais cette histoire m'est venue d'un seul coup et il me fallait absolument l'écrire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaise. Ensuite, juste pour vous dire qu'il n'y a aucune scène de sexe, juste du « mignon » ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Un Secret bien gardé.

_ Un cinquième akuma tomba._

_Ils étaient deux exorcistes, seuls, contre une bonne dizaine d'akumas de niveau deux._

_Kanda trancha d'un coup trois autres akuma qui tentaient de s'en prendre au second exorciste._

_Cette dernière n'en pouvait plus._

_Elle contrait tant d'attaques à l'aide de son chrono disque qu'elle était à la limite de l'évanouissement._

_Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus faible. Ses paupières lui parurent soudainement très lourdes. Trop lourdes._

_Elle était trop faible pour continuer._

_C'est alors qu'elle désactiva son Innocence et sombra dans l'inconscience…_

Bak tenta une nouvelle fois d'approcher l' »amour de sa vie», un bouquet de roses à la main.

Se souvenant de la manière dont s'était déroulée la dernière fois, il avait mit au point un plan dans l'unique but de déjouer les plans farfelus et dangereux de son ennemi.

Son ennemi ? Oui. Un homme sans cœur qui effrayait tous le monde.

Même le froid, le grand Kanda en avait peur et ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais même si tous le monde s'en doutaient.

Mais, qui peut bien être ce monstre capable de glacer le sang d'autant d'exorcistes, de traqueurs,… ?

Qui est-ce ?

Eh bien, cet homme répond au doux nom de « Komui »…(Inutile de vous préciser le ton ironique ici.)

En effet, un grand Intendant souffrant d'un sister complex aigu, d'imagination débordante (surtout d'inventions plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres…), ça pouvait être bien pire qu'un akuma finalement.

Certain partaient en mission, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux de s'enfuir loin, très loin de cet être dénué d'humanité, de raison,…Bref, vous m'avez comprise.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que le Grand Bak Chan parti essayer d'avouer son amour à la belle Lenalee, sœur du scientifique plus que fou.

Combien de fois avait-il tenté de la courtiser ?

Exactement cinquante-six fois.

Attends, non. Il y avait eu aussi cette fois-là…et celle-ci d'ailleurs. Oh et ces deux autres fois aussi tant qu'on y pense !

Donc, rectification : Combien de foi avait-il tenté de la courtiser ? BONNE QUESTION !

Arrivé à un stade, on ne compte plus. ET, à vrai dire, Bak avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps…Bien longtemps…

Le chinois parti donc, le bouquet à la main, vers l'endroit présumé où se trouvait la jeune chinoise : le réfectoire.

Il avança, pas à pas, avec grande prudence, en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais voilà, il ne se doutait pas que son ennemi juré était complètement parano, avait tous senti venir et avait plus d'un tour dans son béret.

Instinct fraternel, on va dire…

Komui avait en effet échafaudé plusieurs plans « contre-attaque ».

Le dingue s'était mit à suivre son ami (ennemi à cet instant précis) attendant le moment propice pour tous faire gâcher.

Il se cachait dès que l'autre scrutait les alentours du regard, faisant bien attention à ne pas être repéré.

Bak arriva enfin au réfectoire.

L'immense salle était bondée. Il apercevait Kanda manger dans un coin ses sobas habituelles (Tiens ? Il était rentré de mission ? Mais où était Miranda ?). Il pouvait aussi voir Bookman qui sortait apparemment, sûrement pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il vit Krory, Chaoji et Marie manger ensembles dans un silence assez inhabituel. De là où il était, Bak n'entendait aucun « Eliade ». Mais, il ne s'y attarda pas. Il vit aussi des traqueurs et des scientifiques qui mangeaient calmement. Mais il cherchait quelque chose de plus précis : un groupe de trois adolescents inséparables.

Puis, il le vit. Un ami de Lenalee, un rouquin borgne. Lavi était là, à taquiner joyeusement un garçon aux cheveux blancs, Allen évidemment. Un sourire vient illuminer le visage du chinois.

Si ces deux garçons étaient là, Lenalee était obligatoirement ici aussi.

Effectivement, elle était là, face à eux, les regardants tendrement. Bak afficha un sourire triomphant et s'avança, ricanant intérieurement du fait que Komui n'avait pas pointé le bout de ses lunettes pour l'arrêter.

Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres du petit groupe, la jolie chinoise releva le visage et souria à Bak. Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour et il s'arrêta brusquement, se retrouvant soudain dans les nuages.

C'est le moment que choisi l'autre malade et tous ici présents sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous hurler « ALLEZ LES KOMULINS ! A L'ATTAQUE ! ».

Des dizaines de petits robots déferlèrent sur le pauvre Bak, devenu blanc comme neige.

Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens, essayant tant bien que mal d'échapper à sa mort certaine.

Il finit tout de même par être attrapé, attaché et se retrouva jeté sans ménagement aux pieds de Komui qui ricanait, une aura étrange et inquiétante l'entourant.

Tous virent alors le grand intendant partir, trainant le pauvre chinois inconscient vers une destination qu'aucun n'osaient imaginer.

Lenalee eu un petit sourire désolé. Elle soupira et continua son repas avec Lavi, Allen ne les ayant pas attendu. Puis, elle vit Kanda et paru surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lenalee ? avait demander Lavi, ayant remarquer le visage mi réjouis mi inquiet de son amie.

-Je reviens ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Allen et Lavi se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et se remirent à manger.

Lenalee s'approcha de Kanda et demanda d'une petite voix, ayant peur de se faire rejeter :

-Dis-moi Kanda, tu es revenu quand ? Miranda n'est pas là ?

Le Japonais se contenta de dire « Infirmerie » sans même se retourner.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se firent grands, étant de plus en plus inquiète. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle regardait de tous côtés, cherchant la femme du regard.

Aucunes infermières n'étaient présentes, alors, elle en profita pour y entrer et chercher Miranda. Elle parcouru du regard tous les lits, voyant quelques traqueurs malades sûrement surmenés par son idiot de frère. Sur un lit, elle reconnu le Maréchal Crosse qui avait l'air d'avoir une sérieuse gueule de bois. Elle eu un petit sourire en coin amusé mais ça ne fut que de cours instants. Elle la vit. Non loin, dans un lit, ne bougeant pas

Elle se mit à courir. Arrivée devant le lit, elle se mit à l'appeler « Miranda ? Miranda ! Réponds-moi ! Ça va ? » tout en la secouant.

Puis, à son grand soulagement, sa compagne ouvrit des yeux fatigué et eu un faible sourire.

-L'infermière m'a dit de me reposer aujourd'hui, merci Lenalee d'être venue…Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais rapidement en forme.

Le jeune chinoise senti ses yeux s'humidifiés tant elle s'était inquiétée et tant elle était heureuse.

-Miranda, je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

-Moi aussi…répondit l'allemande.

Puis, Lenalee n'attendit pas et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la malade.

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi…

Komui avait beau chercher à éloigner tous les garçons de sa sœur, ça ne servirait à rien. Lenalee avait trouvée quelqu'un à aimer et personne n'était au courant. Ça resterait leur secret à elles deux. Elles ne voulaient pour rien au monde être séparées l'une de l'autre.

Fin

**Voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Misaki**


End file.
